Faucet handles used in public areas are occasionally stolen, particularly if they are decorative and attractive. Often a top disc may be removed and the handle can be disconnected from the handle hardware by using a screwdriver. In some installations, the bolt for connecting the handle to the handle hardware is directly accessible from the top of a handle and the handle may be removed simply with a screwdriver.
It is desirable in many public installations and the like for faucet handles to be decorative and attractive, yet be very difficult for the public to remove. To this end, the faucet handles may be attached to the handle hardware without the use of external bolts. I have discovered a novel and attractive handle which does not permit access to handle hardware from the top of the handle, yet which can utilize a light-transmissive upper portion having an attractive appearance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a faucet handle that is attractive in appearance and does not enable access to the handle hardware from the top of the faucet handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attractive faucet handle that is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a faucet handle having a light-transmissive upper portion while at the same time it does not enable the user to view the handle hardware.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.